


Morning Love

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Stiles,” She whispered, fingers running through his hair.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love

The shorts Malia wore to bed were slowly pushed down, Malia turning her head and giving Stiles a kiss. It was an awkward angle, but it didn’t stop them from kissing, as Stiles’ fingers moved up her thigh. 

She moaned as he touched her. “Stiles…”

"Under the mattress," He mumbled, giving her a kiss before pulling his hand away to let her grab what they needed. She found the roll of condoms and pulled them out, tearing one off before pushing her shorts off the rest of the way and turning towards Stiles.

Stiles pulled his pants off and she rolled the condom on him and threw her leg over his. Stiles cupped her face with one hand as he slowly slid inside of her, watching her as her eyes closed and she moaned. He leaned in and kissed her as he slowly thrust.

Malia wrapped an arm around him and rested her forehead against his, moaning softly. There was no urgency, only the need to be close to each other. “I love you, Stiles,” She whispered, fingers running through his hair.

"I love you too."


End file.
